


A Child Is Born

by firemoonlily



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Back From The Dead Vergil, Dante and Vergil are great brothers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kyrie has a baby, Like, Minor Angst, Nero is a nervous wreck, hes not sure how to feel about this, if you squint i guess - Freeform, pregnancy mention, vergil discovers emotions again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: After nine long months, it's finally time for Kyrie to have the baby. The whole family gathers, and waits for their newest addition.





	A Child Is Born

"Sit down, you're going to wear a rut in the carpet." Nero shot a snarl and his middle finger at Vergil as he continued his pacing across the waiting room. His mate-- _wife_ was giving birth, was in pain, and he wasn't allowed in the room with her. He should be there to comfort her, give her something to hold onto to--

"Deep breaths Nero; he's about as anxious as you are." Now it was Vergil who glared daggers at the man lounging in the seat next to him, a magazine draped across his face despite a bouncing leg.

"Yes, because you're the king of calm right now."

Dante shrugged, his temper not rising to meet their's. Though obviously he cared for Nero and wanted his entire family to be safe and healthy at the end of the day, Dante understood that this time, he didn't have as much at stake. There wasn't anyone around who could have told Nero and Kyrie what to expect this past year, and especially not now. Vergil had no idea how to handle this grandfather business, so soon after returning from Hell and barely getting a grasp on the whole father/father in law thing.

Before any more snarling could resume, a doctor stepped into the waiting room and everyone's focus snapped anxiously to them. Nero stopped his pacing and thumbed at his wedding ring, an older gentleman in the corner stopped biting his nails, and even Dante sat at attention.

"Redgrave family? Follow me please." The three men scrambled to follow him down the hallway, nearly running over the poor doctor in their rush to reach Kyrie's room. Nero flitted to her side, taking one of her hand in his to kiss.

"Hey baby, how're you feeling?" Kyrie smiled tiredly as she moved her head, Nero meeting her halfway to touch his forehead against her's. She sighed as one of his hands moved to smooth her tangled hair, the air cooling her sweaty skin.

"Very tired. I'm gonna be honest, I knew it would hurt without drugs, but I wasn't prepared. It wasn't so bad when it was over though; she's amazing." With the new parents thoroughly distracted by each other, the doctor turned to Dante and Vergil, none of them wanting to interrupt their moment.

"A nurse will come by with the baby in a little bit. She's being cleaned, measured, and having her first checkup at the moment." Vergil nodded stiffly as Dante closed the door behind the exiting doctor. Watching Nero fret over Kyrie, Vergil couldn't help but wonder if this is how things would have been if he'd stayed. That thought didn't last long; he knew the answer, and he didn't want to dwell on it. It helped that Dante elbowed him in the ribs to distract him.

"So tell me, how's it feel to be a grandfather?"

"I don't know, you tell me 'Old Man'."

"You wound me brother!" Dante put on his best pout, a hand over his heart; Vergil just snorted and rolled his eyes as he claimed a chair for his throne at the far side of the room.

By the time they brought the baby girl back, Kyrie had almost fallen asleep against Nero's shoulder, Dante had claimed the window sill as his seat, and Vergil begun tapping a staccato beat on his arm rest. The nurse carrying her smiled brightly as Nero did his best to perk up without jostling Kyrie too much, who in turn was already reaching out for the whimpering newborn.

"There you are, oh, I hope you didn't give the doctors anymore trouble." Kyrie cooed at the child, now in her arms. "Here, Nero, hold her while I fill out the paperwork."

"Wait, Kyrie, are you sure?" His hands flexed, the leather glove hiding his claws and scales creaking, but the little girl was in his arms without a moment to lose.

The nurse instructed him how to properly hold the baby, Nero vaguely recalling the times another orphan had been plopped on his lap when he was but a child. "Like this?"

"Perfect, support her head just like that. She doesn't have the muscles to support her own head weight yet." The nurse smiled again before turning his attention back to Kyrie and her paperwork. Vergil took his cue to move closer, see what exactly had Nero looking so frazzled. Vergil wasn't sure what he was expecting swaddled up in a peachy blanket, but it wasn't what he found.

She was so tiny and pink, curled up against Nero for warmth and whining softly. There was a wild mop of snowy hair on her head, and Vergil couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"May I...?"

Nero wasn't sure how exactly transferring a baby worked, his clawed hand twitching at her bottom as Vergil carefully scooped her up. The movement jostled the baby, and Vergil's breath caught in his throat, the others' voices fading in the background. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, nose pinched up at all the movement, and something stirred in Vergil. Something that rose like a wave and crested in his chest, filled him with a warmth he hadn't known before.

"She's lovely."

Vergil already knew that he'd fight for this child. She'd would know no harm if he could help it.

"Would you look at that. Kid's got your nose Kyrie."

Dante merely peered at the child from over Vergil's shoulder. He didn't want to interrupt what might be one of Vergil's most human moments ever. Sure, the demon in him wanted to keep the only nestling in the group safe and secure, but Dante knew it was the human part that was supplying all the emotion behind it.

"Hey, she got a name anyway?" Nero was still in shock, gawking at the little life form making herself comfortable against Vergil's dress shirt. Instead, Kyrie sat herself up more with a grimace and handed the paperwork back to the nurse.

"Myra. We named her Myra Redgrave. Vergil, the nurse is going to have to take Myra to the nursery. Why don't you hand her back to Nero?" It was all Vergil could manage to nod and allow Nero to take back his baby.

"Watch her head now, there you go." Nero was still tense in the arms, but when Myra began to fuss he bounced her gently and Vergil's heart swelled more. Nero was going to be a fine father, and Vergil was glad he was here to see this.

"Now, I know you guys have been waiting for a while, but I just had a baby. I am exhausted, and I want a nice nap with my husband with me and no one else who doesn't need to be." Kyrie re-settled herself as the door closed behind the nurse, already closing her eyes and locking her fingers in between Nero's. Vergil nodded and stood to leave, Dante slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"While Mrs. Redgrave sleeps, why don't we go visit the kiddo in the nursery?"

He didn't wait for Vergil's answer, steering his twin out the door and to the little glass wall where family could peer into the nursery. It took no time at all to spot Myra, her squeaking and hair bringing lots of attention to her.

"There she is Verg; your granddaughter. Look at that little nose scrunch, she's already scowling like you at that nurse." Vergil only hummed, still in awe. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of the baby when he started to speak again.

"This...this is real. I mean, I didn't expect that Mas- Mundus would put so much effort into an illusion but I still, I was concerned. But...he couldn't fake that. Couldn't fake _her._ She's too good."

Dante squeezed his arm across Vergil's shoulders. He knew of his brother's fears, couldn't blame him when the scars Nelo Angelo remained. Things had been rough, and if this was what set him at ease...Dante had hope for the future, and for their family.


End file.
